But we were just trying to help!
by Stell Nox
Summary: Stella and Noctis are bored stiff, so they prank on Aya Brea and Shotgun. NxS, AyaxSG


But We're Just Helping!

By Stell Nox

Author's Notes: This fic was really a spur-of-the-moment one. Recently, some really major divorces have happened where I work. Old, unfaithful men of the Rush Limbaugh variety are getting divorced. But the wives are happy: money WITHOUT the man!

A note of thanks goes out to ZephyrLeanne, nlcaelum, Leanne Juris, RefiaIII, and everyone else on the SotNS forum!

The combined office of the New York – New Jersey Governors' office in 30 Rock, at the top of the building, which placed them right above NBC. Things like SNL. It was a great place to be, but would not have been possible without the closure of a increasingly unpopular Rainbow Room – the Empire State Building attracted more people these days simply because it became free-access – the tickets were free but limited, that is.

But the things that went on inside were ANYTHING but as fun as what went on downstairs. The family of Caelum's domain centered on New York, and Fleuret's on New Jersey. So like the the Port Authority, the office dealt with both states' affairs, moving control of power from the previous state capitals. But anyways, such affairs took a back seat today (they were still not finished moving in after 2 months!) as today…

"NOCT! WTF IS WITH ALL THE DIVORCE PROCCEDDINGS ON THE TABLE!" Obviously Stella, the governor of NY and New Jersey combined, was oblivious to the invention of the intercom.

"WELL, WE'VE GOTTA APPROVE THEM!" Noctis, the lieutenant-governor and First Gentleman of NYNJ responded, obviously ignoring the phone on the table.

"GUESS WHAT?"

"I DON'T PARTICULARLY CARE!"

"NEITHER DO I!"

Then Stella stomped her way to Noctis' office. And pouted. And bent down over the table. And… pulled Noct face to hers. She opened her mouth wide… before closing her lips on Noctis' in a deep, long embrace.

When that was over, Stella ended up sitting on Noctis' lap, and started. "Hey, Noctis. You know the two single ones? Aya and Alric Baer?"

"Wait, who? Alric… Baer?"

"The opposition leader, Noct! The fella with a shotgun!"

"Ok, what with them… huh? Wait, you want to hitch them? That's kinda like taking Paris Hilton off crack!"

"No, it's less challenging!"

"True…" Noctis was now thinking deep.

"And I fully intend to get them hitched!"

"Wait, Stell! It may work between us, but we're not affiliated to any party! They're party leaders, for Fox's sakes!" Noct swore on the name of the most hated cable network on the East Coast.

"Watch me try!'

"Damn it,, I'm following you, just in case."

Another day of squabbling in the New York City Council, with Aya leader of the Democrats, calling Alric, the Republican leader, a "sex-deprived fella with homoerotic tendencies" and Alric responding "barren, 40-year old virgin". Talk about OUCH. But that's nothing, as when deputy leader of the Republicans, Refia, called the Democrats "unrepresentative swill", Aya screamed "YOU LIE!".

Then, the royal Governors entered the chambers. The Speaker suspended session.

And with that, Noctis and Stella dragged Aya and Alric out of the chamber – and with their powers, dissolved the council (public sentiment called for it – they were just exercising their power on behalf of the people.

Then, with a stun gun that Aya forgot to take with her in the debating chamber, they rendered the two leaders unconscious. Before throwing them in a windowless, but plush room. In other words, the OLD lounge. While they settled down in the new lounge – with windows.

12 hours later…

"Wait, how did we get here?" Aya and Alric were looking at each other.

"Not sure." Alric drawled.

"Well… I think we should try to make the best of this." Aya repeated her signature line, but this time with sincerity.

"Aya?"

"Yeah?"

"Truth is…" Alric made a quick one right across the couch and applied his lips on hers. They started a French kiss going. Party lines didn't matter, out of there they were independent(s).

"I love you."

"Always playing hard to get, huh, Aya? Well, I got you now." Alric whispered into her ear, now caressing Aya stroking her hair.

"I really should grow my hair out, if I had known you like stroking my hair."

"And only yours." Alric, always the sweet talker. Outside council sessions, that is.

And as the heat caught up with them, Alric took off his jacket, and then his shirt. Aya went further, leaving her in her undies… and Aya stretched herself out on the couch, on her back. Alric layered on her. They lay together, embracing each other, and they pumped their way to ecstasy.

Worn out and tired, and wet in their nether regions, they slept in that position.

The next day…

Noct and Stell finally unlocked the lounge room. When the occupants heard it, they got dressed, and put on a vicious look.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Aya roared.

"But… we were just trying to help!" Stella protested.

"I think we should… run!" Noctis and Stella fled.

"Hah, seems we fooled them!" Aya whispered to Alric. They hi-5'd each other and locked into a deep, full body, sensual embrace again.


End file.
